


Hold Me Too Tight

by dreamgallery



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: F/M, Gaku's lowkey a tsundere, References to Sex, Unrequited Love, i love gakutenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgallery/pseuds/dreamgallery
Summary: Gaku comes to terms with his feelings about Tenn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gakutenn ruined my life

This was Gaku's favorite part.

Of course, the sex was amazing too; he loved having Tenn desperately cling to him, seeing the smaller boy's face flush, listening to the beautiful sounds that came from him, it was magnificent.  
But something about the moments after it was over made him feel like he never had before.

The silver-haired man looked at the sleeping boy beside him. Tenn almost never slept in his room, but after multiple rounds, he was always tired and sore. He looked much more...soft when he slept. He lost that irritated and concentrated look that seemed to permanently sit on his face. Gaku reached over to him and gently ran his thumb across the sleeping idol's cheek, a soft chuckle leaving him. Almost nothing couldn't wake Tenn when he was this tired...

Their arrangement was simple: one of the two came to the other's room, got consent, and the two went at it for as long as they both could take it. It was nice, in a way. No strings attached, no feelings, and the release they both desperately craved.

But how many times could you be this intimate with someone before your feelings started to take over? How many times could you hold someone close before you felt the desire to kiss away their insecurities?

Gaku had never felt this strongly about someone, so why was Tenn the first? What was so special about him? Of course, he'd never tell Tenn his feelings. He'd do what he did with every other thought; he'd suppress them until they couldn't be kept down anymore. Maybe Tenn felt the same, maybe he'd never speak to him again. Gaku wouldn't know.

The silver-haired man let out a sigh and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. His arms snaked around the idol's waist, his head resting on him. He kissed the boy's head, then closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Tenn."


End file.
